


The House of Strangers

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Bondage, Community: hp_may_madness, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, F/M, Frottage, Genderswap, Ghost Sex, HP: EWE, Het and Slash, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Polyjuice Potion, Portrait Sex, Romance, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Skelping (High Spirits), Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Voyeurism, WIP, hermaphrodite, partially-clothed sex, wanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Written for the <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_may_madness/">Insanejournal Community HP_May_Madness</a> 2012.</p>
</div><hr/><p>Timelines have been tweaked so that all characters are of age.</p>
<hr/><p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Severus hasn't given up saving the Wizarding World, but it's times like these that make him appreciate who's there to congratulate him.</p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	1. A Special Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Insanejournal Community HP_May_Madness](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_may_madness/) 2012.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Timelines have been tweaked so that all characters are of age.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> Severus hasn't given up saving the Wizarding World, but it's times like these that make him appreciate who's there to congratulate him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus wasn't expecting such a lovely sight after such a dangerous day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prologue**
> 
> All happy endings have to start someplace. That comes after...uh, before this.

Starting at the end

 

Severus wrapped a towel around himself, from under his armpits to his knees, and penguin-walked as quickly as he could down the ill-lit third floor hallway. He'd snuck into No. 12 Grimmauld Place after aiding and abetting a squad of Hit Wizards hunting down the escaped Death Eaters. It wasn't his first choice, but he had to remain in London, easily accessible, or so said Shacklebolt.

He turned the handle of the room he'd chosen and balked. 

His room was illuminated with a score of candles, there was a radio playing something soft and soothing...and Remus Lupin was laid out on the top of his bed like an offering to a pagan god. Severus' towel began tenting the longer he looked.

"Severus, you're letting out the warm air," Remus said without looking Severus' way.

"You! You...why are you here?" Severus demanded. Anger forced him inside the room, not the thought of that tanned, firm, scarred skin, or those long legs, the thighs just fleshy enough to give them shape, or that cock lying in a thatch of incongruously brown curls... Severus shook his head and warded his door and then marched up to the bed, his towel slipping a bit.

"How did you know I was here, Lupin?" Severus couldn't tear his eyes away from the small movements Lupin's cock was making, as if it were coming awake after a much needed nap.

"I knew because the pipes shake and rattle inside the walls, and my hearing has always been better than most." Remus put his hands behind his head and seemed to display his body even more, stretching out and curling his toes as he opened his legs.

Severus couldn't take it. The stress of keeping brats alive as they tried to kill themselves spectacularly, the need for secrecy that he'd thought he'd left behind when Voldemort died—he snapped. In a rush, he jumped on the bed, his face landing in Remus' stomach, one hand between the man's legs.

"I can move, if you need me to," Remus said with a thread of laughter in his voice.

"No," Severus muttered into that luscious skin, the trail of hair tickling his nose as he snuffled into Remus' bellybutton. "I'm perfect." He proceeded to show how perfect by turning his head and lapping delicately at Remus' cockhead, bringing it fully awake and to attention.

Remus kept his hands behind his head with a spell. Otherwise he'd be fucking Severus' mouth and feeling that muscular throat swallowing around him. Tonight was for Severus

»¤«∞»¤«

Severus concentrated on making Lupin—Remus—moan and babble, his tongue twining around Remus' cock and then drawing it inside his hot, moist mouth and down his throat for a thorough massage. If there was one thing Severus loved, it was the control he had while he sucked Remus' brains out through his cock.

He even used his nose to push and prod, making Remus sigh and groan, and thrust—which Severus controlled as well—by lying on Remus' thighs. All in all, it was a fantastic way to relieve his own stress by making Remus lose his mind, and deny him an orgasm for as long as Severus could.

Finally, Remus moved his leg and began rubbing at Severus' towel-covered erection, making him moan around Remus' cock, the vibrations setting off an explosion of pleas and shaking muscles. Severus pulled himself away from that delicious appendage and smiled against Remus' stomach.

"Shall I let you come?"

"Fuck, yes, Severus!" 

He bent back to his pleasant task and soon had Remus spending himself down his relaxed throat. Severus took as much as he could, loving the feeling of being so connected to Remus this way.

»¤«∞»¤«

When Remus' fingers worked their way through Severus' hair and slowly dragged him up Remus' body, Severus finally lost his towel. Remus scowled at the bruises across Severus' ribs, curling his hand gently over them and wandlessly healing them.

"You didn't have to greet me so enthusiastically, Severus," Remus chided him.

"Yes, I did. You're bright and lively and not trying to get me killed." Severus relaxed over Remus, his turgid cock a heated bar between the two of them. "I wanted you to know how much I appreciated you saving me the trouble of finding you."

Remus laughed. "Always practical, Severus." He turned over, settling Severus on his back. "Now, shall I see to that lovely cock that's leaving a sticky trail across my stomach?" 

Severus smiled wickedly. "Oh, yes. That would acceptable."

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§

~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~


	2. Gifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus wanted to be more than a werewolf spy, more than a man left behind.

During the War, inside and out

 

Remus Lupin didn't care whose body he fucked, just as long as it was warm, and male.

The House of Strangers promised anonymity and bodies, two things Remus craved right at that moment. He'd just had Harry Potter berate him for wanting to fight instead of staying home with his pregnant wife. _Ha! What the boy didn't know was going to reduce him to dust if he had to carry the weight of one more secret._

"Does Sir wish to enter a room of delights?" a soft, cultured, _young_ voice asked.

Remus looked toward the voice and saw only a hazy, androgynous outline. He sniffed—the one thing magic didn't hide well was a person's scent. He recognized the guide—as the doorkeepers were called—but the name eluded him for the time being.

"Yes, Sir would like to enter the room with the grey door," Remus said just as softly. His eyes fixed on the smoky grey doors as he waited for the guide to lead him towards them.

"Will Sir please show me his band of entrance?"

Remus thrust his right arm out, a twisting band metal with five tags dangling from it. The guide looked at the tags, his—the scent gave him away—surprise evident when he saw three of them were black, signalling a Dom. "Sir, the Grey Room is not for Doms _per se..._ " the guide's voice trailed off.

"The Grey Room is for misadventure, intrigue, deception. I've been there before." Remus' voice was clipped, with a growl hovering just beyond hearing.

"Then Sir may enter." The guide stepped back and waved his arm theatrically toward the grey doors Remus had never taken his eyes off of. They opened with a barely heard _whoosh_ of sound.

»¤«∞»¤«

Inside the Grey Room, it was just as foggy and obscured as he remembered. He could hear and smell bodies, but the herbs infusing the fog dulled his senses, muting them as if he weren't cursed. Here, he was less a wolf on the prowl, and more a man with a specific need.

The magicks of the rooms of the House of Strangers were old, older than Hogwarts. Remus had done his research before he came the first time. It was built on the site of an ancient Roman oracle which had taken over the site from a sect of druid seers. The history meant little to him other than something to let part of his brain gnaw on as he let the compulsions of the fog pull him toward what he needed.

When a hand slid over his back and curled over his hip, Remus stopped dead. The fingers were long and powerful, the palm square...and manly. When Remus put his own hand down he felt the crisp hair on the man's wrist, the heavy bone of it solid and somehow reassuring. He moaned, and the man made some pleased sound as well.

Remus let his body be turned and held between two hands, as a sturdy, lean and muscular thigh masterfully wedged between Remus' legs. He began riding it, biting his bottom lip, letting the other man move him as if he were a toy. Soon, one of the man's hands was gently searching for the button and zip of Remus' trousers, undoing them as Remus began grinding over that strong thigh.

"Yes..." Remus hissed as the fingers—calloused, bony—carded through the curls surrounding his cock and then moved down to roll his bollocks like dice. Remus gave in and mewled and then grunted as those fingers pulled his bollocks down, bringing him back from the brink. "Let me feel you," Remus groaned.

The other man must have had his own placket undone before Remus found him. His cock was there, ready to thrust and glide against Remus'. The man bounced his cock against Remus', rubbing their cockheads against each other and even pushing Remus back by the hip so he could rub the slits against each other, sharing their pre-come. Remus' eyes fluttered closed and he breathed deeply, letting the drugging fog open his senses, and lower his inhibitions even more.

"Hold me. Frot against me. I want to feel your nails." The orders fell from Remus' lips, and the mysterious stranger complied swiftly. Soon Remus was holding onto _his_ shoulders, riding the man's thigh while his cock was fisted against the other man's. Remus could feel his bollocks tightening. "Make me scream."

There, in the shifting haze, where Remus could be himself, where he was distilled to his essence, he bit his lip so hard he drew blood before he screamed out his completion. The hand that had been curved over his hip had slipped down the back of his trousers, the middle finger slipping easily down his sweaty crack to press into and then past the tight muscle guarding the heat of his arse. It was unexpected and cruel and brilliant to Remus. He could feel his partner pulsing against him, a rush of nonsense words spilling out of him just as he spent himself over Remus' stomach.

They stood there, ephemeral bodies in a cloud, held together only by their hands and a thigh. Then the stranger sighed. Remus thought he smelled something—the man kissed Remus, crushing their cocks together between their bodies as he tried to crawl inside Remus by way of his mouth. He devoured Remus, his tongue swiping over the bite on Remus' lip only to leave his own mark.

Then he reached out and guided Remus' hand inside his trousers, to the weeping, damp heat behind his bollocks. 

Remus let his fingers explore. **_The other man was a hermaphrodite!_** Remus growled low in his throat and the other squirmed, the pussy trying to suck Remus' fingers inside.

"Fuck me with your hand," the stranger whispered.

"Gladly." The word rumbled out of Remus' mouth and against the other man's throat.

The thigh moved away from between Remus' legs, giving him room to finger-fuck, to delve deep, to rub and seek and then plunge back inside, over and over. Soon, Remus' cock was revived, seeming to curve toward the damp recess that his fingers were revelling inside.

"I want to stick my cock inside you," Remus moaned.

"Then do it."

Remus felt a spell remove the man's trousers, leaving his robes to shield them—if they needed it. To help, Remus cast a stiffening charm on the robes to help hold the man as he lifted him up and then down onto his cock, unerringly reaming that tight, burning pussy. They both howled and then Remus let his preternatural strength loose, lifting up and letting gravity bring his anonymous lover down, the rhythm increasing as Remus smelled _desire, lust...concern._

That last emotion drove Remus wild and he bit his partner's robe-covered shoulder, pulling him down over his cock and filling that slick cavern with his own emissions. Then interior muscles rippled around Remus' sensitive cock as the other man's pussy milked the last vestiges of Remus' passion from him.

Slowly, carefully, Remus disengaged himself from the other man, a faint aroma rising from their mingled juices and reminding him someone else, someone he couldn't remember. The moment only lasted an instant, but Remus was gentle as he cast cleaning spells over the two of them.

"Just what I needed."

"It was reciprocal."

A gong sounded and the haze took on bluish tinge. "Sirs and Madams, your hour has ended. Please return to the foyer."

The stranger stepped back, away from Remus' suddenly grasping hands. "Be safe..." he said, and then he was gone, leaving only faint eddies to waft over Remus.  
He tucked himself back into his trousers. He raised a hand to push his shaggy hair back into some semblance of grooming, but he caught the faint whiff of other, self, moss, newts... _"Severus?"_

»¤«∞»¤«

In another room, hidden away from the other clients of the House of Strangers, Severus Snape waited for the Hermaphroditus Potion to wear off. He watched the men and women in a large crystal ball, their forms fading away as he concentrated on one being in particular.

Soon he saw the man he was looking for, dishevelled, sated, and oddly, looking around curiously. When the prat lifted his head and sniffed the air, Severus cursed under his breath and summoned a house-elf.

"Brand, please clean the air of the house now." 

In a minute the air of the House of Strangers was replaced with the perfume of Spring flowers and newly-mown hay, masking Severus'—and anyone else's—scent. Severus saw the look of disappointment on Lupin's face and smoothed his wand hand over the crystal ball, muting its enchantment.

"Argh!" His body reverted to its normal single gender in the blink of an eye. Severus ground his teeth together at the pain. After a few moments he could stand up straight, curiously bereft, but satisfied. Perhaps now Dumbledore's pet werewolf would give up his deadly wish of having a more active role in the war.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§

~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~


	3. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention must be paid, facts must be gathered, and spies must stay in practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War and strange bedfellows...never were truer words spoken in Grimmauld Place.

Perspectives and Shifting

 

Lupin's focus shifted from wanting to join Harry, Ron, and Hermione searching for Horcruxes to finding out why Severus Snape had been at an exclusive sex club in London. He ignored Tonks, earning scowling glares from Harry and others of the Order of the Phoenix and a sympathizing one from, of all people, Mad-eye Moody.

"Yer playing a deep game, Lupin," Mad-eye muttered one day.

Remus leaned back in his chair, the library he'd taken over a mess of books and articles he was researching. It all looked above board on the surface, so he merely looked at the old Auror with a quirked eyebrow.

"I know the gel's not carrying your kid. She's as transparent as dishwater when the bubbles burst." Mad-eye hobbled to a smoking chair and fell into it, ignoring the poof of dust from the cushion. He summoned an ottoman and put his false leg up with a gusty sigh. "I've watched her and you. Did she blackmail you? It's just like her to bury you in emotions and get what she wants, even if you don't want to play her game."

"Did she try something like this with you?" Remus asked, putting his quill aside and giving Moody all his attention.

"Aye, found her in my quarters early on, mopin' and whingin' about being not enough woman and would I help her find her way." Mad-eye leaned back and grinned. "Was flattering, but _Constant Vigilance_ as I always say. Didn't trust the bint in that way, wouldn't fall into her clutches."

Remus' brow wrinkled. "Why are you so curious now? And why are you suddenly telling me about Tonks' less desirable traits? Why didn't you do this before?"

Mad-eye huffed, his lips curling in and then stretching in a rueful twist. "Pride, hope, daft things like that. But ye neither are happy nor lovey-dovey. I also may have taken a peek at Tonks behind some closed doors..." his voice trailed away.

"You saw her with the Weasley Twins, I suppose," Remus said drily.

"You know then, eh?" Mad-eye laughed. "Don't know if the babe's theirs or someone else's, but it's most definitely not yours."

"I know that now. She forgot to wipe whatever musk she was using to hide her scent. She knew enough to confuse my senses, but the wolf knew she wasn't pack long before I did." Remus looked down at the desk, reams of paper, scrolls of parchment littering its surface. "I was an old fool."

"Nay, ye were a good sod, salt of the earth. Never knew a Black with a lick of common sense or morals and she's just a twig off the ol' family tree." Mad-eye pushed the ottoman aside and stood up slowly. "If you ask me, and you never will, you should concentrate on someone your own age...and with more things in common. She'll only make ye miserable."

Smirking, Remus didn't spare a glance as the sheaf of papers partially hidden under a book on spying spells. "I am. I've already looked into annulling the marriage due to misrepresentation." The two men shared a measuring look and then Mad-eye blinked.

"Said it was a deep game. Take care, those Blacks have long and wicked memories when they've been slighted." He turned and hobbled toward the library door. "Oh, and jest so you know, next time ye visit the Stranger's, ye stick out like a sore thumb."

Remus' jaw dropped. He stared at the closing door, Moody's guffaws slipping in before it shut. "Bloody hell, is everyone going there?" he muttered.

»¤«∞»¤«

Later that week, Remus had the satisfaction of seeing Molly Weasley's face crumple as she realized she'd been manipulated as well. The fact that she was soon beaming at the idea of a grandchild—by whichever of her sons—made it a bit bittersweet, but Remus felt magnanimous and let her enjoy that.

"Uh, Remus, I'm sorry I was har—"

"Harry, you assumed facts not in evidence." Remus kept his face stony, his ire still roiling in his stomach, but not as furiously as two weeks before. "You didn't ask, you just saw something and didn't try to gather facts. That's no way to act during a war." Remus turned away, wincing at how high-handed he sounded.

"You're right," Harry said in a small voice.

Remus turned back. "If you want to make it up to me, just learn from this experience. That's all I ask." He walked away without another word.

»¤«∞»¤«

After the latest Order meeting, after the dishes had been cleared, sides taken on who was wrong in the Lupin-Tonks divorce, after Harry had Ron and Hermione apologize to him, Remus finally made his way upstairs to his room. He'd planned on going out to the House of Strangers, trying to find Severus once more, but he was just too worn down.

At least he thought he was until he heard suspicious sounds coming from a second-floor sitting room. He used one of the spying spells he'd found and a portion of the wall became transparent.

Harry was sitting on the floor, his legs splayed out in front of him, the zip of his denims undone. He was watching one of the Weasley Twins snog Ron, the look on his face fascinated and vaguely uneasy. Remus plucked an Extendable Ear from his pocket and dropped the ear portion on the floor and then used a spell to move it closer to the door, and then he pushed the other end into his ear.

"...take your mind off of the war and divorces, mate." That was Ron.

"Yeah, you've got to practice and we're experts, Ron and me. George has been an expert for years, but, yeah, I don't like birds, and Ronnie seems to play both sides of the pitch when he thinks about it, so we can help you, you know." Ah, it was Fred snogging his baby brother.

Harry reached down and rubbed his palm over the bulge showing between the teeth of his zipper. "I know, I know, but he looked so disappointed with me. I just wanted him to be happy. I know he thinks I'm a kid, but if I couldn't make him happy, I was hoping Tonks could do it." Harry shifted in his seat on the floor, biting his lip.

"C'mere, Harry, let us make you feel better, mate," Ron said as he put out his hand.

"Yeah, Harry. Ronnie's very good at sucking your brain right through your cock, and I'm not so bad either." Fred preened even as he shrugged out of his shirt, showing off a t-shirt with 'Bang Me' across the back. Remus bit his own lip, suddenly more awake than he'd been before climbing the stairs.

"Can you teach me something so I can be with Remus?" Harry asked.

Fred slipped down onto the floor and crawled toward Harry. "Don't know if we can help you there, mate. Professor Lupin's a tough one, and he might need somebody with more experience, age-wise, you know?"

Ron pulled his shirt off and flexed. "C'mon, Harry, come count my freckles. There's a line that goes straight to my bollocks if you look just right." Then he giggled. "Merlin, I love Firewhisky."

"Yeah, me too. Everything's fuzzy and soft," Harry whispered as he began smoothing his hand over Fred's chest, under his t-shirt.

'You got too many clothes on, Harry," Ron called out. Fred took that as an order and began tugging the denims down Harry's legs, leaving his socks but taking his trainers with them. "Yeah, Fred, that's nice."

Fred sat back on his heels and looked at Harry. Remus gulped. From his perspective—which was just over Fred's right shoulder—Harry's legs were long and lean and lickable. Which Fred must has agreed with since he bent down and did, startling Harry into falling backward so his head thumped on the fireplace carpet.

"Shite..." Harry breathed out.

"Yeah, Fred's a licker. Likes legs and toes and other things 'sides bollocks and cocks." Ron leaned back and by the motion of his arm, he'd begun wanking. Remus bit back a groan.

Soon Fred was mouthing the bulge between Harry's legs, saliva dampening the white cotton. Remus could feel his own cock aching as Fred moved the waistband down just enough to tuck it under Harry's bollocks. Then he nibbled Harry's cock, soothing the bites with broad swipes of his tongue.

Harry whimpered and bit his shirt sleeve, hips thrusting up wildly until Fred put an arm across his hips. Then he sucked and licked and drove both Harry and Remus mad, but only one of them was going to gift the redhead with a creamy explosion.

"C-c-coming..." Harry stuttered.

Ron echoed him. "Yeah, yeah, coming, coming, _coming!_ "

Fred pushed his head down Harry's cock and Remus could see his throat working as he milked Harry. Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he seemed to pass out.

Ron crawled from the sofa and bent over Fred, working his hand down inside his brother's trousers and jerking him off with a grin. They sighed and kissed each other.  
Then the bubbling, burbling change of Polyjuice shook both Weasleys. Hermione knelt in Ginny's embrace. They turned together to look at Harry.

"So, how was your first time with my brothers, Harry?" Ginny said as she shrugged inside the 'Bang Me' t-shirt.

"Nice," Harry said in slurred voice. "Like you guys too, tho'..." he murmured before closing his eyes and softly snoring.

Remus almost swallowed his tongue when Hermione banished Harry's clothes and lay down beside him, the fireplace carpet fluffing up into a mattress underneath them. She wriggled out of Ron's denims before flinging one leg over Harry. Ginny tugged the 'Bang Me' t-shirt over her head and snuggled into Harry's other side.

"Do you think we helped?" Ginny asked softly.

Hermione took Harry's glasses off and set them aside. "Yes. He needed something to distract him and you and I have seen him looking at Fred and Ron. He'll wake up in a much better mood. His first male experience was with friends times four, if you will."

Ginny nuzzled Harry's shoulder. "Well, let's not tell the boys we snogged while we were them, okay?" She reached across Harry to clasp Hermione's hand. With her other hand, she summoned a quilt and spread it across the three of them.

Remus cancelled his spying spell, reeled in the Extendable Ear, and gingerly walked up to the third floor and his room.

»¤«∞»¤«

"War and strange bedfellows," Remus groaned when he was finally behind closed doors and freeing his erection. He was so hard, his eyes were crossing.

"God damn, that was gorgeous," he hissed, his hand twisting over the mushroom head, smearing pre-come down over the heated skin. "Never saw anything like it..."

He worked himself, thrusting into his hand even before he could collapse on the bed. Lying on his side he spent himself, imagining two Severus' doing what Hermione and Ginny had done, but with more experience _age-wise_. The bed shook with the force of his coming.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§

~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Tempus fugit._ Time has flown and even the slave realizes he must escape or die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus commits an act of breaking free, in both reality and in his dreams.

The Spy's Comeuppance

 

Severus writhed under the Cruciatus, his jaw clenching as Bellatrix cackled. 

"End it now, Bella," Lucius said in a bored drawl. "The Dark Lord hates it when you break his Death Eaters." He polished his perfect nails against his lapel as he cast a gimlet eye over Severus' shaking form. "You did notice how few quality recruits are flocking to his side, didn't you?"

"Oh, fine, whingy wanker! _Finite Incantatem!_ " Bellatrix sneered and stalked across the room to kick Severus' ribs. "Snapey, you didn't bring us anything useful lately." She bent down and sang into his face, "If it were up to me, up to me, I'd flay you, spay you, and beat you raw and send your bits to Potter."

"Sister-in-law, if it were up to you, you'd ride him like a Thestral as you Crucio'd him." Lucius brushed at a nonexistent bit of smut on his robes and stood up. "Now, leave him be. We have to report to the Dark Lord in half an hour. Do rise to the occasion, Severus." Lucius stared at Bellatrix until she sniffed, tossed her bedraggled hair over her shoulder and sashayed past him, leaving Severus to drag himself across the floor to the chair Lucius had vacated.

"You'll find your wand under the cushion, Severus," Lucius said quietly. "If by chance you can slip away, give my love to Narcissa and Draco. Tell them I truly do love them." He closed the door behind him.

Severus' teeth chattered as he crawled toward the chair, sweat dripping down his face. It took long minutes to pull his body up so he could reach his wand. 

" _Episkey. Reparifors. Tergeo. Brackium Emendo,_ " Severus muttered the healing spells, his broken nose making him slur his words until it healed. While his right shoulder popped back into place, the muscles and nerves slowly knitting together, he heaved himself into the chair, taking gulping breaths until he was seated properly. "Damned bitch," he finally gasped out. 

It took another ten minutes for the spells to work enough so that Severus could stand, and haltingly walk. He painfully crept out of the ancient house the Dark Lord was using at that month's headquarters, ignoring the burning of his Dark Mark. He bit his lip to keep from whimpering when he stopped and pulled out a keychain with **LONDON** emblazoned on it in gaudy red, blue and white.

He wrapped his hand around it and muttered the activating phrase: "I belong to Remus." The hooked-behind-the-navel sensation of Port-keying tore him away to safety.

»¤«∞»¤«

Severus appeared at the House of Strangers, Brand the house-elf popping in just after he fell onto the foyer floor.

"Master Snape needs medicines. Brand will settle Master and fetch medicines." Efficiently, the house-elf transformed Severus' outer robe into a stretcher which then rose, lifting Severus above the floor. They travelled through the nearly silent house, two other house-elves and several human servants looking on.

They arrived at Severus' room, the doors already open. A young man with white-blond hair was turning the covers back. He gasped when Brand brought the stretcher close. "Bloody hell," he breathed out. "I've got some potions in my lab. Brand, you get those rags off of him and dose him with the potion in the dark blue bottle with the lion on it."

"Yes, Master Draco."

»¤«∞»¤«

It took almost two hours to completely heal Severus' injuries. Draco poured potion after potion down Severus' throat, barely waiting for the previous one to take effect. When Severus put his hand up, he stopped and sat on the side of the bed.

"Aunt Bella?" Draco asked past tight lips.

Severus coughed and spoke in a harsh whisper. "She was just the last. The Dark...the bastard in charge...he was the one that started it when I told him I couldn't find you and that you might be in the Muggle world, hiding." He licked his lips and Draco reached for a water glass, holding it so Severus could sip.

"I'll leave you to sleep." Draco stood up with a frown on his face. He spoke to the floor. "Do you need me to send for the werewolf?" he asked softly.

"No, but I thank you. I need you to maintain tonight's entertainment. Great Aunt Helga's portrait can tell you what rooms will be open tonight." Severus sank back against his pillows. "Just let me rest until midnight. Then I'll go to Remus." His eyes closed.

Draco ghosted his fingertips over Severus' cheek, smiling softly when the man turned toward their heat. He drew away carefully and slipped out of the bedroom after dimming the sconces.

In the hallway, he stood with his back to the door. "Brand," he called. The house-elf popped into place in front of him. "Make certain no one disturbs Master Severus until midnight. Before then I want you to send a house-elf to a wizard named Remus Lupin..."

»¤«∞»¤«

_Unconscious, and safe for the first time in two weeks, Severus escaped into his dreams._

The aches of his body hadn't been inflicted by dark wizards. Oh, no, he was being loved to pieces.

He could feel Remus' strong, thick fingers moulding his muscles, pinching and then smoothing away the hurt with soft touches and broad swipes of his tongue. His skin tingled when Remus' chest hair brushed over his arms, his legs, his stomach. His cock bobbed and shook before Remus' warm, moist, _amazing_ tongue swirled around the head and then under the glans.

Severus shivered when his lover's teeth scraped over the tender skin. The hint of danger added piquancy when Remus began bobbing over Severus' cock, taking it in increments with such exquisite slowness it was tortuous pleasure.

He spread his legs, inviting Remus to explore his body further, for once bereft of his black wool armour and stripped bare of pretence. Remus' mouth held him tenderly while his hands wandered everywhere, pulling Severus up as Remus pushed his head down, the circle of his throat muscles massaging Severus' cockhead. Severus bit his lip and pushed his head into his pillow, a whimper bleeding out.

Remus pressed his lips firmly up and down Severus' cock and then let him go, puffing gently on the saliva-coated skin. Severus silently begged with his body—his fingers were buried in the sheets, his toes were curling and flexing, and his stomach was rolling and tightening—and Remus somehow knew what he wanted.

"Shall I show you how a werewolf mates, Severus?" Remus asked with a smirk. Severus could only nod mutely.

Remus turned his head and began making a string of bites along Severus' pelvic bones, first the right side and then the left. When two wings of bites were created, Remus nipped his way _up_ Severus' treasure trail, stopping to plunge his tongue into Severus' belly-button as the fingers of one hand tapped the baby-soft skin behind Severus' bollocks. Severus bucked up against Remus, earning a playful growl and a sucking, marking love-bite underneath his breastbone.

His head was shaking from side to side, his mouth stretching to make nonsense sounds of pleasure. Soon, Severus was craning his head up, showing his throat to Remus. When Remus' teeth fastened over his Adam'-apple, Severus moaned, surrendering completely. Remus seemed to purr, the vibrations shaking something loose within Severus, and he spent himself without being touched. Remus moved to bite down on the juncture of neck and shoulder, his own orgasm washing over his body and anointing Severus.

They lay there gasping and murmuring, sated.

"Thank you."

"So formal, Severus? I should thank you then, for giving me your trust." Remus pulled up Severus' left arm and showed him a bite that marked nothing but smooth, unblemished skin. "It was just what we needed to remove the Dark Boggart's mark."

_Severus smiled in his sleep and Brand cast a cleansing spell over him, keeping watch as he'd been told._

»¤«∞»¤«

Draco dropped the host's hair into a steaming cup of Polyjuice, grimacing at the scent of burned hair before gulping it down. His face bubbled and shifted, his body stretching until he filled the host's robes. When he looked in the mirror, he saw a man with grey hair, distinguished features, and slight stoop—he saw Phineas Nigellus Black.

"Trust Severus to find another way to pay back the Noble House of Black," he murmured. He glared at his mirror image when he own voice came out of Phineas Nigellus' mouth. He cast a timbre-changing charm and when he next spoke, his voice sounded deeper, rougher with age. "There, that's more like it."

"Ah, very nice, my dear boy," boomed Great Aunt Helga from her portrait. She fluttered a fan painted with fireworks at Versailles. Her Pompadour wig was being coiffed by a pair of fairies as another one enhanced her flamboyant gown—a blushing pale pink silk that enhanced her good looks—with dripping Valenciennes lace across her bosom. "Thank you, _mon chou_ ," she said to the dressing fairy. "Starlight, Moonglow, you've done a lovely bit of work. Thank you as well." The fairies buzzed around her and flitted from her painting to one with Druids deep in an ancient forest.

"Severus should be here," Draco murmured.

"My great-niece's boy has been tormented. You are his lieutenant, you serve in his stead." Helga began slowly fanning herself, subtly changing the sweep and angle of her motions as she watched Draco-as-Phineas Nigellus. "You are much like your ancestor, Alexander Malfoy, my boy. He too was torn between the Dark and the Light of our world."

"I just want to be safe. I want Godfather and Mother and Father safe." Draco paced back and forth in front of Helga.

"Well, now you will create a safe haven for others while Severus heals." She stood up, shaking her gown so it lay smoothly over her panniers. In the blink of an eye, she was once again the foremost madam of the Georgian Wizarding world. "You'll find the Red Room, the Grey Room, the Blue Room, and the Room of Dreams are open tonight. Now focus your magic and greet our guests. I'll be close at hand." With those parting words, she slipped elegantly from her frame.

Draco straightened his own robes—changing the dignified black and grey to something more gaudy, and red—and opened the door.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§

~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~


	5. Guarding His Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without a thought for his own safety, Remus believes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it comes down to it, Remus will rush into any hell to save Severus.

Rushing in

 

The house-elf Brand popped into the house-elf closet of No. 12 Grimmauld House. He waited half a minute before Kreacher appeared, a scowl on his leathery face.

"Yous in the wrong house," Kreacher growled.

"I's here to see Master Remus Lupin. I's having important business." Brand puffed out his chest, showing off his tabard of linen with an old Pureblood badge on it

Kreacher tugged at his old, tatty dishcloth and sneered. "Youngling." He pointed at Brand. "Stays here. I ask Biting One if he sees you." He popped away and popped right back. "Biting One says I take you to kitchen. He sees you there." Kreacher snapped his fingers and the two house-elves reappeared in Remus' library.

»¤«∞»¤«

Remus rubbed his eyes, sore after hours of researching defensive and spying spells so old that he'd had to relearn Ancient Latin and gather the most basic understanding of bastardized Ancient Celt. He sighed. "How can I help you?" He didn’t recognize the house-elf, but the way Kreacher was acting and the way he was dressed made him something interesting.

"I's Brand of the House of Strangers." Remus sat up, his weariness disappearing as if by magic. "Young Master sends me to you. Master Severus needs you."

"Who sent you here?" Remus growled. He moved with preternatural speed and stood brandishing his wand at Brand.

Kreacher squawked and jumped in front of Brand. "No, Biting One does not curse. Is visitor. Will harm house!" he babbled, shielding the other house-elf. "Stop!"

Brand said at the same time, "Young Master. He says find Remus Lupin for Master Severus."

Putting up his wand, Remus shook his head. "How did you find me?" he asked Brand.

"Master Severus. Yous smells like Master Severus, so I follow." Brand didn't step from behind Kreacher.

"How can I help Severus?" Remus made a show of putting his wand away.

Brand smirked, eerily looking like Severus, and Remus finally relaxed. "Yous come with me. Yous hold Master Severus' magic now. You help by giving some back."

"What? How?"

Brand crossed his arms and glared. "Yous touched it inside him."

»¤«∞»¤«

Draco-as-Phineas Nigellus greeted the most notorious of his guests and directed his guides to move them toward the rooms. Ten people stood within a circle inscribed in the floor, waiting.

He held out his hand and six bracelets appeared in it. "These are your keys to the rooms of the House of Strangers. Only the correct charms may allow you to enter the corresponding door." He glared from face to face, knowing Phineas Nigellus' hawkish face gave the action even more gravitas. "You will not attempt to transfigure or add a charm. You will not attempt to sidestep the magic of these bracelets. You will abide by the House of Strangers' rules. Any infraction will lead to a ban that will remove the memory of this place and bar you from ever coming here again."

A handsome, sneering man pushed through the others. "This is a glorified brothel. I don't have to abide by your silly rules." He stepped out of the circle and disappeared with a yelp.

"As you were told, we vet everyone. All the time." The others looked at each other and moved closer to the circle's center. Draco smirked and snapped his fingers. The bracelets appeared on those who passed the vetting. "The house-elves will escort those without bracelets from the premises." The bracelet wearers stepped across the circle and guides took them toward the rooms.

"Ah, such a charming display of power and privilege. My dear, would you allow your portrait access here? I would adore meeting your mature self _personally_ ," Great Aunt Helga's portrait purred.

Draco shivered. "Aunt Helga, I am too honoured, but aren't you meeting the Headmaster soon?" His cheeks were pink and his ears were burning.

Helga tittered. "I told you that you were like Alexander." She leaned forward, beckoning Draco close enough to whisper to. "Give my best to my nephew and tell his beau that there's a scroll with directions to a house in Surrey that his friends shall want to visit." She waved her fan languidly and then snapped it with a flick of her wrist. "Now, go back to your potions, dear boy. You've done an admirable job tonight."

She slipped away as Draco watched, flashes of her pink gown appearing at the edges of the other paintings until she stood in a darkened library scene Draco could just see. There, Phineas Nigellus Black held out his hand and drew Great Aunt Helga close, and then behind a painted screen. Draco was thrilled he couldn't see or hear what those two were up to as he went back to his rooms.

»¤«∞»¤«

"Yous are Master Severus' and yous touched his magic," Brand said yet again. "Yous come and we give it back."

"I need to leave a note..."

Kreacher slapped his palm on the desk, suddenly more vibrant. "Yous hold other's magic. Give it back quick."

Remus summoned a finer robe—one from Regulus' closet—and transfigured his shirt and cardigan into a much better button-down and a silk vest. His trousers were changed with one snap of Kreacher's fingers. The two house-elves pointed their fingers and he was shaved—everywhere, unfortunately—"Hey! That's mine!" he shouted as his hands automatically covered his groin. 

"Yous may come with me now." Brand grabbed Remus' arm and he was suddenly inside the House of Strangers. And he was looking into the changing face of Phineas Nigellus Black which became the young one of Draco Malfoy.

»¤«∞»¤«

"Here, drink this," Draco said as he thrust a bubbling phial into Remus' hand. "Once you do, you can visit Severus." He waited as Remus looked from the phial to Draco and back again.

"What will this do, Mr. Malfoy?" Remus didn't blink an eye, but a vein in his left temple fluttered.

"It will allow you to gift Severus' magic back to him." Draco coloured up, avoiding Remus' eyes. "He...you...when you met him in the Grey Room, you gave him his most private desire. His family has a geas upon them that binds them to the giver of such pleasure." His voice was strained and he licked his lips nervously. "He's been tortured, badly. He needs you, and his magic."

"We're bound together?" Remus gulped the mysterious potion, a part of him marvelling at the spicy, yet sweet taste. "How? I mean, I didn't feel anything, neither did Moony."

Brand opened a door and Draco began walking toward it. "If you'll come this way, you can see Severus. He's been sleeping since he returned." They passed artistic treasures—statues, frescoes, paintings and the like—without Remus looking at them. 

Draco stopped in front of a door and put his hand on the knob. "I'll leave you here. Merely lie next to Severus and touch his skin. The potion will make the giving of Severus' magic easier." He opened the door, the faint candlelight painting everything with a soft glow. "Please? He, I asked him why it had to be you... he said that you have always inspired passion within him. Just, be kind to him. He's family." Draco hurried away, his robes flaring out behind him.

»¤«∞»¤«

Remus looked away from Draco's back and into the room, the bed an oasis of pale orange in the darkness. He stepped in, closing the door and warding it without a thought. He took off his robes and dropped them onto a chair, unbuttoning his vest and then his shirt and shrugging out of them as he unbuttoned his trouser flies, not surprised to see his boxers were silk. Once he was ready, he crawled under the covers and curled into Severus' side, leaning on one hand while the other flitted under Severus' nightshirt.

Severus' skin was silky under Remus' fingertips, intoxicating. He licked his lips and could still taste the spiciness of the potion. "Severus, what _have_ you been doing?" he asked as he traced a hot line across Severus' chest, a healing wound. Remus leaned down and kissed Severus gently.

»¤«∞»¤«

_Sleep was immediate._

Remus' magic flowed out in a river of power that he could see held swirls of gold and green. He recognized, somehow, that the green was his and the gold Severus'. He smiled as Severus' image grew from the gold magic, a naked, enticing figure that held out its arms to Remus.

He stepped into those arms, surprised to feel Severus' heartbeat when his chest touched the magic's chest. "Are you Severus' magic?" he murmured against a golden cheek.

"I am Severus' essence," the magic answered. "I have waited patiently for you. To be blended, refined, enhanced. You are me." The voice was rich with age, deep with power, and Remus responded to it, his cock rising to pulse against the magic's own hardness.

"I'm here to release you back to Severus." Remus lifted his chin and felt thin, sensitive lips moving over his Adam's-apple and then sharp, snaggled teeth biting down. He moaned, his hips rolling against the magic's.

"I will go willingly because you will welcome me back again." Severus' voice thrummed through Remus' breastbone, the vibrations building until they shook through his cock and bollocks and back into the magic. "May I take a piece of you?" the magic asked.

"Yes, oh, Merlin, yes..." Remus hissed. He reached between them and fisted his cock with Severus' magic, a slippery, tingling sensation that had his legs shaking. "I won't last long."

The magic shivered, part of it enveloping Remus' body. "Give me your essence, share with me," Severus' voice, rough with want, begged.

Remus felt gloriously alive, brilliant, incandescent and he bit his tongue as he spent himself against and into Severus' magic. Fireworks of wild magic exploded around them as the magic's gold deepened to a burnished rose-gold colour. "I love you..." Remus sighed as the orgasm vibrated in his bones.

"And I you..." The magic became a fog of shimmering gold and flowed over Remus, laying him down on a cloud of softness.

_Severus turned toward Remus, his arms curving around him and pulling him close. A golden glow, touched with vibrant green at the edges settled over the two of them._

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§

~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~


	6. A Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a wonderful way to wake up.

Changing the Earth's Circuit

 

Severus woke slowly, layers of dreams and magic curling back to let him know he wasn't under Bellatrix's _tender care_ , he was warm, safe...and there was a pleasantly interesting body spooned behind him. He opened his eyes to a candlelit room, one of the house-elves pointing to a salver with a water bottle and glasses and then the table laden with food. He nodded and Severus nodded back, then the house-elf disappeared.

"Mm, I could get used to this." Severus turned his head and then his body, brushing his hip against a throbbing, silky bulge before he was on his back, Remus Lupin leaning on one hand and looking down at him. "How do you feel?"

Severus opened his mouth, a flicker of awe washing over his face as he wiggled his right arm from beneath the covers and snapped his fingers. All the candles flared brightly and another snap had the candles back to their original dimmed lighting. "I, you gave me back my magic," he finally breathed out.

"I never knew I had taken it, Severus," Remus said softly. His left hand rested on Severus' chest, fingers idly brushing over his breastbone. "I felt better after my last transformation, but I put that down to having found you, and touching you, but not to touching your magic."

"You gave it back with..." Severus paused and licked his lips, "with some of your own." He stared into Remus' eyes. "You've bound yourself to me..." he breathed out. His other hand reached up and cupped Remus' cheek. "You and I..." He pulled and Remus bent down, into a searching kiss.

»¤«∞»¤«

One kiss led to another, one tug led to Remus covering Severus with his body and Severus pushing a thigh between Remus' legs. Then things went faster, hands and mouths were everywhere, covers were shoved off, Severus' nightshirt was tossed toward the end of the bed, Remus' boxers were flung toward the headboard, and then...they were naked and pressed together.

"Shall I give you some more of _my_ magic, Severus?" Remus growled against Severus' throat. He nipped and then bore down, pressing his teeth into the juncture of shoulder and neck, gnawing until he could feel Severus panting under him.

"Yes..." Severus groaned and bucked up. His eyes were glittering and wild. "I want you!"

"Where's the lube?" Remus asked, thrusting his hips against Severus' hip as he rode Severus' thigh. 

Severus flushed and bit his lip. "I used the last of it when I met you in the Grey Room. I haven't replaced it yet." He turned his head away, but Remus drew it towards him.

"Then we'll do this to take the edge off, then we'll summon a house-elf with some, yeah?" Remus leaned down and made a necklace of love-bites along Severus' collarbones. He frotted against Severus, sweat and precome adding a bit of slickness between them. Severus reached between them to wrap their cocks in his hand, wanking in time with the rolling of Remus' thrusts.

"Why don't we..." Severus gasped when Remus ground down, trapping his hand between them.

"Wouldn't last long enough," Remus muttered, his eyes closed. "We'd burn it away."

Severus laughed, the vibrations adding to the wealth of sensations between them, and then Remus was thrusting wildly, pushing their cocks—and Severus' hand—together in a sweaty, musky heat. Another type of vibration shook through Remus and into Severus and they were spending themselves one after the other, the creamy slickness making Remus glide over Severus for a minute.

Suddenly, the door banged open. Draco Malfoy was standing there in a nightrobe. "Severus! Severus! Father's here, and he's badly—were you just doing what I think you were doing?" he asked in a high-pitched voice.

Severus rolled his eyes, cheeks still flushed with satisfaction. He waved one hand above Remus' shoulder. "Where did you put him, Draco? Just tell me and I'll be there shortly." 

"My room. Please hurry."

The door closed with a decisive snick and Severus pushed at Remus. "I've got to go. Lucius hid my wand and helped me escape."

"May I come with you?" Remus asked with a lascivious grin.

"Ah, we've progressed to double entendre, have we?" Severus wriggled, trying to unstick himself from Remus. "Ugh. This is why I like lube, spell or otherwise. And, yes, you may come with me, however you want to." Severus daringly kissed Remus' chin and shoved his lover over onto his back.

"I'll come with, then, but I seem to have misplaced my pants, Severus. You were the last one to have them." Remus put his hands behind head, displaying his scratched, bitten and thoroughly loved body.

Severus reached up and plucked Remus' boxers from his headboard. "Here. Follow me and we'll take a quick shower before we see to Lucius."

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§

~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~


	7. Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instinct can often lead one to the answer. Add some research and it's an even more powerful answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three is a magic number.

Adding a Third to Make the Charm

 

Severus shooed Remus toward the private dining room with a shy kiss. "Much as I would like to keep you at my side, I doubt Lucius will be as delighted." 

"Do you have any books about spying and defences with spying?" Remus grabbed Severus' hand and kissed the back of it and then let it go, slowly.

Cheekbones reddened, Severus took a step back as his fingertips tried to cling to Remus' hand. "Call for Brand. He'll bring you anything you need from Great Aunt Helga's private library." He spun around, robes flaring out and caressing Remus' legs.

Remus stared after his lover, a speculative gleam in his eye. "Love you, too, Severus," he murmured.

»¤«∞»¤«

Severus forced his heart to stop pounding as he stood before Draco's door. He opened it slowly, listening for sounds of distress. Instead he found Draco sitting as far from the bed as he could while still remaining in the room. On the bed, Lucius was wanking with a vengeance. Severus' eyes glazed a bit, but he took a deep breath and stalked inside, slamming the door. The violent sound did nothing to Lucius, but it made Draco jump up from his chair, pale cheeks and pleading eyes drawing Severus' eyes instead.

"You can leave now, Draco." Draco gasped out his thanks and ran for the door, almost catching his nightrobe in the jamb as he slammed it behind his retreating back.

"Lucius!" Severus said in a loud voice. "Lucius!" he shouted. Finally, dazed, reddened eyes flickered toward Severus. His hands never stopped tugging and twisting.

"She cast-cast some lust... _nguh!_ " Lucius bit his lip as he tried to talk through the hex. "Need to-to-to get it-it out..." he said past chattering teeth.

"Do you want me to help you, Lucius?" Severus asked as he began unbuttoning his robe.

"Not enough! You're not enough," Lucius spat out, his raw, purple cock slick yet unforthcoming between his grasping hands.

"Brand!" The house-elf popped in immediately. "Fetch Remus here, Brand. Thank you." In the space of a thought, Brand was back, Remus held by the hand before the house-elf nodded toward Severus and disappeared. Remus was holding a sandwich in his hand and looking a bit bewildered until he heard Lucius' laboured breathing.

"One of the lust hexes, I take it?" He didn't look at Severus but for someplace to put down his sandwich and then approached Lucius with a clinical look. "Have you had anyone else touch you, Malfoy?"

"N-n-no. They-they sent me to my son," he cried, his cock still and stiff, a lavender marble dildo for all the good his wanking had done.

"Then you'll need Severus and I to help you." Remus began unbuttoning his own vest and shirt, shrugging out of them along with his robe and flinging the lot onto a chair. "Front or back, Severus?" 

"Back." Severus was bare-chested and barefooted, his trousers tented but done-up. "No penetration or the curse might transfer to one of us." He climbed onto the bed, settling himself chest to back with Lucius. He curled his arm over Lucius' hip and added his wrist action to Lucius'. A pearl of pre-come welled up from the slit.

"That's it." Remus looked around until he saw Phineas Nigellus Black looking out of a painting of a solarium. "You, sir, do you know of any lascivious ghosts you can get here?"

Phineas Nigellus straightened himself, trying to look as if he were just passing through but Great Aunt Helga stepped into the frame and sat down on a padded footstool, an avid look on her face. "Yes, the poor dear does. Go call the Bloody Baron, Phineas. You know he'll do anything for a headmaster, dead or alive." She pushed him out of the frame with a tittering laugh. "Never fear, the Hogwarts ghosts can travel anywhere a headmaster deems it necessary."

Remus nodded his thanks and laid down in front of Lucius, throwing his leg over Lucius' and Severus' and pressing forward until Lucius' and Severus' hands were rubbing into _his_ trouser placket. "That's it, Malfoy, work yourself for us. Show us how a Pureblood comes, all heaving chest and splendid cock wrapped in Half-blood hands." Remus added his hand and rubbed the pre-come into Lucius' cockhead and Severus' fingers; they all had to take a deep breath.

Severus took the hint and spoke softly into Lucius' ear, his warm breath stirring the blond hair. "You look like a Roman god, your cock a phallus that will bring good luck when rubbed and fondled. I can feel your buttocks clenching and your hips thrusting into Remus." Severus glanced over Lucius and into Remus' heavy-lidded gaze. "I can feel you thrusting into Remus' cock, grinding, pushing, trying to become one with the wildness in him." Severus held Remus' eyes as he nipped Lucius' earlobe and then soothed the pain with delicate dabs of his tongue.

Growling, Remus pushed himself forward, his chest pressed against Lucius' sweating one. "I know you're teasing Severus with that rounded arse of yours, Malfoy. Pressing back against that fantastic prick, begging for it to fill you, open you up and fill all the empty spaces inside." He stared into Severus' eyes over Lucius' shoulder. "Do you know how long and thin it is, with a slight curve to the right that would make sucking it a challenging delight?" he said in a husky voice.

"Milor' may not, but this knight does, Sir Lupin," a sepulchral voice said. Severus leaned up and saw the Bloody Baron, for once without his helm, floating feet away from them. "How may I aid a headmaster of Hogwarts?"

Remus winced as Lucius' fingers seemed to pinch his cock through his trousers. "If the headmaster wills it, we need you to skelp us at the same time," he ground out.

"Skelp?" Severus asked, his own voice thickening as Lucius rocked between them.

"I doth understand, Sir Lupin." The Bloody Baron floated nearer. "Does the headmaster care for me to demonstrate?" There was a vibrancy in the ghost's voice, one Severus would never have guessed at. He nodded.

The Bloody Baron rose up and then over the three of them and then he assumed a horizontal aspect and wafted down, passing through Remus and Lucius and Severus and then back again, faster and faster, until all three of them were crying out in blissful release.

For the barest instance, Severus would have sworn chapped, warm lips ghosted over his cheek, and then he was blacking out with the strength of this shared orgasm.

»¤«∞»¤«

When he came to, Severus was lying in Remus' arms on the other side of the bed while Lucius dozed, his colour returning to its ivory perfection.

"It seems we did it," Severus said in a gravelly voice.

"Aye, you have saved the man's soul with selfless pleasure." The Bloody Baron materialized near Great Aunt Helga's portrait, an appreciative look on his face as he gazed at her. She flashed a coquettish glance over her fan. "Ye an' thou mate hold great power and by the sharing of it have earned yet another sword arm in your defence." He gave Helga a courtly bow and regal nod to Severus and Remus and evaporated.

Severus looked up at Remus with a puzzled look on his face. "Did you understand any of that?" 

Remus nodded and then shook his head. "Only a bit of it, but I think we did a good thing, all things considered."

Great Aunt Helga stood up and shook out her skirts. "What you delightful men did was bring an enemy peace and release him from a greater enemy's hold. Really, have you looked at his forearm? Or Severus'? Tsk, and you call yourselves observant."

Remus uncovered Severus' left forearm and turned it. They both looked down and saw the Dark Mark had been changed. It looked like a beast—a werewolf?—had eaten half of it away. Remus leaned down and kissed the changed mark, a warm, living tingle making him smile against Severus' skin.

"The power the Dark Boogie Man knows not is love, Severus, pure, freely-given love," Remus whispered.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§

~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~


	8. Hunting Before the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore's werewolf has gone to ground, found himself a mate, and left a mystery behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's family, there's sex, there's friendship, and mixed up in all that is one brilliant thought.

When the Wolf Loves, the Whole World Trembles

 

"Alecto, you must learn to curb your appetites," the Dark Lord said softly.

Amycus Carrow stood at her side for a heartbeat and then leaned away, as if by doing so any curse or hex that hit his sister would ignore him.

"Ah-ah, Amycus. You must stand with your sister. You are family, after all." The Dark Lord pointed his wand at a point between the siblings. " _Cruciatus!_ "

As the pair fell to their knees, Voldemort jumped from his throne-like chair and stalked nearer. "You were to find Dumbledore's werewolf, weren't you?" The Carrows couldn't answer as they rolled on the cold stone floor. " _Finite Incantatem_." The Dark Lord kicked first one and then the other. "Get up and find him! Find him!" he screeched. Brother and sister crawled away, toward the door.

"Tol' you we should'a lied," Amycus finally got out.

Alecto rolled over and kicked her brother. "Ye arse. We did!" she hissed.

»¤«∞»¤«

Remus sent a nondescript owl to Minerva at Hogwarts. In his message he told her of the forced defection of Lucius Malfoy and a sighting of his son. A feral grin bent his lips as he raised his eyes and saw Draco's snapping to the side and his healing father's tired response. There were ink blotches where Remus held his quill too long, thinking about Severus...

"You're wasting ink, Lupin," Severus said, a thread of humor in his voice that had both Malfoys staring at him. Remus smirked and glanced at his lover, savouring the faint blush on Severus' cheeks as he pursed his lips and harrumphed. "The House of Strangers is not made of money," he finally spat out.

Draco laughed outright and Lucius chuckled. Remus reached under the tablecloth and rested his hand on Severus' thigh, curling his fingers into the tight muscle. "I was thinking about how to tell Minerva what I've learned, but I've realized that this is one secret that will need to be held until the war's end."

"As it should. Now, if we're done eating, might I drag you away for something important?"

Draco covered his eyes with one hand. "Oh, dear Merlin, they're going to shag again, aren't they?"

Lucius snorted into his tea cup. "It saved my sanity, and it was quite pleasurable at the end." He toasted Severus and then Remus. "One day, I hope you find such stalwarts to stand with you, Draco."

"He won't have to look far, Malfoy. We're already here. Now you two behave yourselves. Severus is taking me away." Remus gave them a sly grin and followed in Severus' wake.

»¤«∞»¤«

"You embarrassed me, Lupin," Severus muttered.

Remus took a few quick steps and bumped his shoulder against Severus'. "You and I are together, Severus. You have a history with both Malfoys and I wanted them to know." Remus stopped suddenly and grabbed Severus' arm, whirling him into a heated embrace. "Are you trying to blow hot and cold?"

"I am a private man, ergo, I like my privacy, Lupin." Severus' arms wrapped around Remus' shoulders and he wormed his thigh between Remus' legs. "But I also like making you come in your trousers, riding my leg like a teenager," Severus said in a heated breath.

Biting his lip, Remus rubbed and ground and whined as Severus pulled him up and down his thigh. They both knew Remus could put a stop to it, that someone could find them in the middle of the hallway, yet Severus seemed to revel in the illicit action, privacy be damned. A thin rope wound around the two of them, knots pressing over sensitive areas. Soon Remus was grunting and wilting against Severus, a musky aroma rising from where he rested against Severus' thigh. Severus drew his wand and cast a gentle cleansing charm on them both, and then pressed his cheek to Remus'. 

"You give me what I need, every time I need it, don't you?" Severus whispered. Remus turned his head and kissed Severus on the lips. Severus felt the smile against his lips and felt Remus' response in his mind, green letters limned in gold: _You are mine. I am yours. Beyond death._ " The rope loosened and then evaporated into a faintly chocolate-scented mist. Remus sniffed appreciatively.

Straightening up, Remus glanced over Severus' shoulder and saw Great Aunt Helga disappearing into a gondola with someone who looked suspiciously like Godric Gryffindor. Out loud, he said, "I think we were inspirational, Severus. Aunt Helga seems to have a vast army of admirers."

Severus stepped back and straightened his robes. "Yes, she introduced me to Gryffindor, Armando Dippet, even her beau Michelangelo. Randy artists are her favourites." Severus smirked. "She believed brains and conversation were the foundation of seduction."

Remus laughed. "She's correct. I find your brains and your linguistic skills _damned_ sexy. Now, where were we going before we got sidetracked?"  
"I'm taking you to my laboratory. I've got your Wolfsbane ready." 

Remus blinked and then hugged Severus. Hard. "You are remarkable," he breathed out.

Squirming, Severus got Remus to loosen his hold and then grabbed the man's arm and began walking him down the hall. "I may have sex before every portrait and house-elf in Wizardom, but by Merlin's manky pants, I won't be covered in soppy thanks," he muttered.

»¤«∞»¤«

Harry sat in No. 12 Grimmauld Place, squashed between Hermione and Ron, and missing Ginny. He didn't know where Remus was, and he was avoiding Tonks, and then there was the problem of the Horcruxes and how to get out of the house without alerting anyone...

"Mate, you need to talk to the Twins. They've come up some brilliant wheezes. There might one or two that can help us," Ron said, crumbs dribbling down his chest as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Harry nibbled at his sandwich, surreptitiously rubbing his hand over Hermione's knee. "I want to talk to Remus before we go off. I...I trust him. He never tried to protect me from my own stupidity." When Hermione's fingers began stroking the joint where Harry's leg joined his groin, he squirmed and the tops of his ears burned.

"Harry!" Tonks yelled. All three of the trio winced at the high-pitched squeal she was affecting. "I've brought Remus those damned divorce papers." She rushed into the library, hair blazing orange and red, an official-looking scroll clutched in one hand. "Do you know where the bastard is?"

Hermione's fingers disappeared and Harry grumbled as he took another bite. He grinned into his bread when Hermione spoke up. "Remus isn't here, Tonks. We'd be more than happy to give the scroll to him if you need to get home?" Ron snorted but kept his words to himself by shoving half his sandwich into his mouth.

"Fine!" Tonks huffed. "I'm well rid of him anyway." She tossed the scroll toward Hermione and tripped over the hem of her robe. 

"You know, I think she might be under Imperius," Ron said after he swallowed. Harry and Hermione gaped at him. "She's less clumsy, she only trips when she's leaving someplace, and she never adds freckles anymore. There's something really different about her."

Hermione took off like a shot. Harry got up and ran to the library desk, searching for a piece of blank parchment. "Ron, you're brilliant! Now help me find something so I can send an owl to Remus! This might be important!"

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§


	9. Unexpected Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic, _their_ magic, was a match for anything the Dark Lord threw at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When danger threatens one of their own, Severus and Remus are quick to act.

Magic and Mayhem

 

Brand popped into Severus' potions laboratory, the house-elf's teeth chattering. He visibly pulled himself together. "M-m-master Snape, yous must come. Come quick! Malfoy Senior's room."

Severus held out his hand for Remus' empty goblet of Wolfsbane and wiped it with a hank of clean sheep's-wool before setting it on his worktable. "I want you to go out and to the left, Lupin," he said in a low voice.

"Why? You'll need someone at your back." Remus looked around the room and then went up a shepherdess with a trio of frolicking lambs. "Miss?" he called softly. 

When the shepherdess moved closer, Remus smiled. 

"Bo Peep, but you can call me Bo." She bobbed a small curtsey.

"Miss Bo, could you find Lady Helga and have her find Phineas Nigellus Black and bring him to this house?" 

Bo Peep shooed away one of lambs when it began chewing on the ribbons on her crook. "What's in it for me?"

Remus put the tip of his wand against the frame and whispered a spell. Bo Peep began shivering and then thumped down on the grassy ground and drummed her heels. Severus walked closer, a strange look on his face. They watched the shepherdess silently writhing in the grass until her knees fell to the side and her feet stopped moving. She sat up on her elbows, bonnet askew, and a wide grin on her face.

"You're a right 'un, you are," she said in a low voice. "It's been ages since anyone...you happen to know Little Boy Blue?" she asked suddenly. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were shining. "He has the best lips and that tongue? Oh, mother!" Bo fanned herself with one hand and then climbed her crook to stand up. "I'll get Helga right away. Will you do that again sometime?" she leaned toward Remus with a glint in her eye.

"If you hurry, I'll come back and set the spell on this picture frame. You'll be able to trigger it whenever you want." Remus grinned over at Severus. "Now, hurry, and if Phineas comes soon enough, I might make it so you can share the experience..." Bo Peep and her lambs were running toward the other side of the frame.

"You just gave one my paintings an orgasm," Severus said in wondering voice. "That's the first time I've ever seen anything like that."

"Well, I was left alone much of my life. I had to amuse myself and learn about sex when my parents wouldn't tell me." Remus looked at Severus and grabbed his hand. "I will do anything I have to if it will keep you safe."

Severus squeezed Remus' hand. "I...I accept your help and concern," he said with difficulty. Good thing Remus could see his eyes and truly understand what he was saying. Shaking himself, Severus slowly let Remus' hand go. "Now, we must see why my house-elf is so upset. Thus, you go to the left and into the library. Go to the third edition of Caligostro's _Venetian Love Hexes_ and pull it out—a hidden door will open. Follow the tunnel and you'll find yourself moving through the house. You'll see everything happening by saying 'Illuminati' and making an infinity symbol at the wall. If you need get out, simply touch the wall and say 'Open Sesame'."

"'Open Sesame'?" Remus asked. "I see I'm going to have to talk at length with Great Aunt Helga. All right, then. Let's go."

»¤«∞»¤«

Severus ran down the hallway, feeling better for having Remus shadowing him within the walls. He saw two house-elves wringing their hands before the door. They jumped when Severus put his hands on their shoulders.

"Ohs, Master Snape, Senior hurts, screams," one of them whimpered.

"I'm here now. Go about your regular work. You have done well." They nodded unhappily but disappeared. Severus put his hand on the door knob and turned it, expecting to see pain and destruction.

Instead he saw Lucius Malfoy floating in the air, being contorted into painful bends and twists, his mouth open in a silent scream. Draco was casting Finite Incantatems in a never-ending stream. Once Severus was close enough, his Dark Mark pulsed, but without the intense pain. He looked down and saw small wolf tracks around the perimeter of the eaten-up mark. When he could see Lucius', his was emanating a foul green glow.

"Draco!" Severus shouted. "Draco!" He waited for Draco to drop his eyes to his. "Show me your Dark Mark," he ordered when the young wizard stopped incanting. 

Draco pulled up his sleeve and turned his left forearm toward Severus. His Dark Mark was less green, a golden flame flickering around the edges. Could Remus' magic have touched the boy as well?

"We need to bring Lucius down. Now." Severus looked toward the wall. "Lupin! Get in here!"

»¤«∞»¤«

"Open Sesame!" Remus yelled. The wall shimmered and Remus pushed his way through it. He found Severus pulling at Lucius' hovering form on one side and Draco on the other. Lucius wasn't budging.

Remus added his might and suddenly Lucius was falling to the floor. It was Draco's quick thinking that conjured a thin pallet for his father to land upon. When Remus took his hands off, Lucius rose. When Severus removed his, again Lucius rose. "It's me, I don't need to hold him while you two do it," Draco huffed out.

"Then you'll be casting the spells." Remus experimented with having only one hand on Lucius and looked over at Severus. "One hand each and we channel our magic through Draco?" he asked.

"No." Draco was backpedalling. "No. That's dangerous!" 

Severus held out his free hand. "Draco, you can do this," he said gently. His arm never wavered. "You have something more powerful than the Dark L—"

"The Dark Beetle," Remus interjected. "The Dark Beetle doesn't love. You love your father, you have love for Severus, too. Use that love to fuel your magic and we'll add our love to strengthen the spell."

Licking his lips, Draco slowly walked around his struggling, writhing father. When he stood between Severus and Remus, he put out his hand and Severus grasped it, and then Remus laid his hand over theirs.

"Repeat after me: "Libero pater. Nullus dolor est quem non longinquitas temporis minuat ac molliat." Draco repeated the spells slowly. "Again." Draco's incanting was stronger the second time. 

Severus and Remus spoke together: "Again!" Draco's third time rang with power, the words almost forming in the air as the spell covered Lucius' body, soaking inside. He abruptly stilled under their hands, his body slowly relaxing. Severus and Remus slowly removed their hands, but Lucius stayed on the floor.

Draco sank down on his knees, sweat dampening his hair to his forehead. "What the hell just happened?" He rubbed absentmindedly at his left forearm and Remus reached out and pushed back his sleeve.

All three of them gaped at the changes in Draco's Dark Mark: it too was missing a portion as if a wolf had bitten into it.

»¤«∞»¤«

They settled Lucius with the house-elves for a bath and then bed. Then Severus directed Draco to his private library. Once a light meal of fresh bread, fruit and cheese with fortifying cups of tea was demolished, the three wizards looked at each other.

Severus sat tapping his lip. "Remus, would you mind showing us your turning mark?" he asked. His eyes were on Remus' face the whole time he spoke, knowing that what he was asking was tantamount to baring Remus' soul since Draco was with them.

"You want to see if my own Dark mark has changed, don't you?" Remus asked as he stood up and began unbuttoning his vest and shirt, shrugging the clothes aside to bare the scars left by Greyback's attack.

"May I?" Severus stood up and crossed the room to stand before Remus.

"Yes."

Severus reached out and ran his fingertips over Remus' scar, noticing that it seemed smoother, with a golden and green undertone. Severus leaned closer. There was a wolf print in the centre of the scar. "Your magic has put a paw print on you."   
Severus' fingertips rubbed over it.

"I feel like a third wheel," Draco said suddenly. "Can I go see Father?" He stood up and slipped away without either Severus or Remus noticing.

Bo Peep slipped into a convenient painting of a laboratory dragging Little Boy Blue behind her. She pointed at Remus with a wicked grin and whispered, "I want you to watch what the one with the grey hair does, Blue. He's very good with his magic." 

They watched Severus undress Remus, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the skin he revealed. Remus groaned under Severus' ministrations and then turned the tables on Severus by pulling him into a heated embrace and dragging the man's robes up and revealing long, bare legs. They ground together, Remus pulling Severus close and then gently spanking the pert globes under his hand, moans shivering between them.

"You can spank me, just like that, Blue. Especially if you kiss it _exactly_ like the grey-haired one." 

Little Boy Blue dropped his horn and pulled Bo Peep against him. Soon he was mimicking _everything_ Remus was doing to Severus.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§

~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.   
Thank you for reading. ~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> §¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 
> 
> There is no grief which time does not lessen and soften. [Lat., Nullus dolor est quem non longinquitas temporis minuat ac molliat.]
> 
> _Cicero (Marcus Tullius Cicero)_ [Quotes , Source: Epistles (IV, 5) ](http://www.worldofquotes.com/author/Cicero+%28Marcus+Tullius+Cicero%29/1/index.html)
> 
> * * *
> 
> [To set free, deliver, liberate, release, exempt ~ Libero](http://www.eudict.com/index.php?lang=englat&word=release)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Pater ~ Father


	10. Shared Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say 'make love, not war' is going to take on a whole new meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a magical disruption...or is that an eruption?

There's Something Going Around

_Aunt Bellatrix in a swimsuit. The Dark...Beetle in the most tasteless of pinafores. Hermione Granger in Mother's bluest robes. Harry Potter in nothing..._

Draco bit his lip and exploded across his hand and stomach.

If the sounds from his private library were anything to go by, Severus and the werewolf were still going at it. Draco just wished their bloody, damned, _combined_ magicks weren't making him go at it with them! He winced as his cock rose valiantly once more. "Oh, bloody Morgana! I'm too young to wank myself to death," he moaned as he began tugging left-handed, trying to prolong the exquisite pain, and rest his wand hand.

»¤«∞»¤«

Lucius rolled over in his bed, surprised to find himself against a curvaceous, warm body. He slowly opened his eyes and saw blonde hair. He breathed out gently and murmured, "My love."

The smile that greeted him was followed by a flurry of kisses. "Lucius..." 

"How did you get here, Narcissa?" he asked after he caught his breath. Lucius found himself on his back, his wife's deliciously naked body draped over his. "I thought you were in Oxford, with my cousins."

Narcissa smiled against Lucius' lips. "It seems Severus' house-elf, the one called Brand, was told to bring me here." She wriggled over Lucius' stomach, her legs coming to rest on either side of his hips. "Severus and his...the werewolf..." she licked her lips, eyes suspiciously, "they told me you and Draco were well out of the Dark, ah, Beetle's grasp." She giggled at Lucius' sceptical look and proceeded to kiss it away. When she'd bemused him again, Narcissa resumed her story. "It seems that Severus is collecting those he holds dear."

Lucius rolled over, pinning Narcissa beneath him with a low growl. "You're telling me Severus and Lupin saved you?" He ground down and Narcissa's face flushed, her lips parting in delighted gasps. Lucius leaned back until he was ready to please her even more. "Shall we celebrate our freedom, my love?" He let gravity pull him down and Narcissa rolled her hips, and suddenly there was a faint golden haze floating around them.

»¤«∞»¤«

Great Aunt Helga leaned back on the sumptuous bed of her boudoir painting, her fingers still entwined with Phineas Nigellus'. "Dear Merlin, Fin, I would never have expected such powerful magic from such a slight wizard as my nephew..." She gasped when Phineas Nigellus slid his hand to the apex of her legs.

"My dear lady, we Slytherins are full of surprises," he said with a smirk. Then he followed his hand and Helga was soon shouting his praises to the other portraits and any other listening beings.

»¤«∞»¤«

Severus bit his lip and raised his legs to his chest.

"This will feel cool for a few moments," Remus said with a throaty purr. He gently pushed a butt plug into Severus, the generous application of lube squeezing out as it was seated. They both held their breaths until Remus brought both hands up to cradle Severus' face and kiss him.

"Do you think this will satisfy the magic for a few hours?" Remus finally asked. They were both sweaty and decorated with love-bites, long scratches on their flanks and thighs. 

"If what I know of sex magic is correct, we—you and I—need to refrain from deep sexual gratification for a while." Severus moaned when their cocks rubbed together. "Merlin knows I **want** you in the most terrible of ways..." he rubbed his arse against the carpeted floor, the butt plug setting off sparks behind his eyelids. "This is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done," he bit out.

Remus laughed; it had a hysterical edge. "Hard?!" he queried with a feral glint in his eye. "I could bloody well pound a rail spike through granite, I'm so fucking hard." Remus shook as he touched the ring encircling the base of his cock and his bollocks. He howled as it tightened.

They rolled away from each other, the cloud of their magic thinning. Severus turned his head and saw Bo Peep wave at them, her frilly knickers caught in the hook of her crook, Little Boy Blue's horn wearing one leg of his trousers as he crawled out of the frame. "I've been waiting for you blokes for a bloody long time, Severus Snape! Merlin bless you!" she called out. Then she flopped back into the tall grass of the landscape and a soft snore emanated from it.

"It seems we've been affecting everyone in the House of Strangers." Remus pulled himself up by one of the overturned chairs until he was kneeling and then pushed himself up the rest of the way. "I never thought I'd say it, but by Merlin's tatty drawers, I think I'm buggered out." He gave a weak chuckle.

"Speak for yourself, Lupin," Severus drawled as he crawled over to the sofa, the only piece of furniture in his private library that hadn't been mussed or broken by their vigorous love-making. He dragged himself up onto the cushions with a sigh. "After the Dark Beetle's demise—and how you came up with that appellation I dare not hazard a guess—you and I are going to shag like demented bunnies and show the world just how powerful 'making love, not war' can be." He turned his head and smirked at Remus' gobsmacked face. "Well, why shouldn't we? Can't let the young have all the fun, can we?"

»¤«∞»¤«

Voldemort hissed in pain. He could barely feel Severus or Lucius, and his hold on young Malfoy had disappeared completely.

"Bella!" he roared. Nagini slithered away to hide someplace, her dry skin crackling over the broken flagstones of their latest hide-out.

"My lord," Bellatrix sang out as she fell gracelessly to her knees in front of him. 

"Give me your arm, Bella." She put it out, happily baring the Dark Mark. The Dark Lord touched the tip of his wand to the mark and began chanting in Parseltongue. The Dark Mark glowed a sickly green and Bellatrix quivered under the onslaught of Dark Magic. 

"Go!" he ordered and dropped her arm abruptly. Bellatrix had to crawl for several yards before she could get to her feet. A streak of white had appeared at her right temple.

"Can I maim someone for my Dark Lord?" she asked in her little girl voice. Pettigrew transformed himself into Wormtail and scurried away. "I can find a Muggle and see how much it takes to turn them into jelly, if you want."

"Get away from me!" Voldemort shouted. Bellatrix jerked back as if a giant hand were tugging her out by the hair and then the thick oak door slammed shut on her wails.

_"Morsmordre!"_ The Dark Mark blossomed against the ceiling. The serpent twining through the skull and issuing from its mouth was missing part of its body. Voldemort screamed and several Death Eaters expired at the sound. 

Bellatrix just rocked back and forth in the hallway outside her Dark Lord's hall, cradling her arm. Her Dark Mark had a silvery glow to the skull.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§

~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.   
Thank you for reading. ~~~


	11. For the Greater Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denial makes Remus cranky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus should have told Severus what he told Great Aunt Helga.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Again, all characters are of age in this story.

Denial Sucks, Even if it's for the Best

 

"Har-ry..." Ginny crooned.

Harry swatted at whatever was tickling his bare stomach and came abruptly awake when his hand tangled in hair. He sat up and realized that not only was his stomach bare but so was the rest of him. "I'm naked!" he exclaimed. Ginny laughed and Hermione chuckled at Harry's side.

"Yes, you are, Harry. How observant." Hermione smoothed her hand over Harry's back, her sharp nails scratching lightly. Harry almost purred. "We were just wondering if you knew what was happening last night?"

Harry opened his eyes, and then blinked bemusedly at her. "Uh. Yeah. Ginny, stop that!" he hissed. "I'm trying to think."

Ginny rested her chin on Harry's left thigh and looked up at him with a smirk. "Love is in the air. Deal with it, Potter." She went back to huffing warm air at his morning wood and making him lose his concentration.

"Ginny, love, you know what that does to him. I need him to answer my question and then you can go back to properly waking him up, okay?" Hermione petted Ginny's long hair, gathering some into her hands and braiding it loosely.

"Oh, very well." Ginny wriggled away and curled around Harry's leg. "Answer her, Harry, and be quick about it."

"Oh, uh, yeah." Harry shook himself and looked hazily at Hermione. "Seems Moldy Voldie is losing control." He stopped and then grinned. "Seems he can't find Snape anymore either."

"Ooh, does that satisfy your questioning itch, Hermione?" Ginny asked just before she laid her cheek against Harry' groin and began delicately licking his cock.

Hermione laughed and pulled Harry back. "For now, you greedy girl." She turned Harry's face toward her. "Kiss me, Harry," she murmured.

»¤«∞»¤«

Remus walked stiffly through the halls of the House of Strangers. Great Aunt Helga kept pace as she flitted from one painting to the other. "Will you cease your perambulation and tell me what has you all in a dither?" she finally demanded when the satyr and nymph on the second floor demanded she pay a toll before proceeding.

He growled and slowed to a stop. "I've had to bind myself up so I don't bugger my lover into a torpor. He's had to stopper himself to the same end. I am **not** a happy man!" he ground out.

The satyr looked Remus up and down as the nymph climbed onto his lap and impaled herself on his phallus. They began moaning together and Remus pulled his wand and cast a stilling charm on them, freezing them. When Helga glared at him and harrumphed, he ungraciously unfroze the pair. 

"You have to curb your passions and you're angry with the world?" Helga stamped her feet and sneered. "I swear, you men are all the same, whatever the century." She crossed her arms, flinching a bit as the nymph screamed out her shuddering release. Helga sniffed. "Me, me, me! You're missing the big picture, my good man. You and Severus are part of something wondrous and magical, in the truest sense of the word. Have you felt what's happening around you, around us?"

Remus sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. "Madam, all I really want to do is bugger and be buggered by my lover. Severus is amazing and more magic than I've ever handled." He looked at her sadly. "I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to love Severus."

"Then gird your throbbing loins, young wizard. You won't be able to do that in peace until you rid us all of that blight, that Dark Beetle as you dubbed him." Helga let her arms drop to her sides and gave a sidelong glance at the satyr decorating the nymph's face and neck with spunk. "Then you can be like the satyr and bestow your essence upon Severus any time you want."

He threw back his head and laughed. It seemed to brighten his eyes and lift a weight off his shoulders. "Thank you, Aunt Helga." Remus bowed. "I needed some insight." He walked away slowly.

Helga turned to the satyr and the nymph with a smile. "There, now that that's done, what say you show me how wicked satyrs and nymphs can be." She raised her wand and undid the buttons on the back of her gown with a lilting laugh.

»¤«∞»¤«

Ron put his feet up on a scratched coffee table someone had scrounged from some other room in No. 12 Grimmauld Place. "Now, as I was saying," he said as he chewed, "there's something off about Tonks. Charlie says she never got the mopes, not even when her pet kneazle died. Her dad sent a note saying she hasn't shown brown hair since she was born. And," he held up a greasy finger, "she's an Auror, for Merlin's sake. They don't tolerate klutzes and weeping wonders there."

"Aye, young Weasley, yer correct," Mad-eye Moody agreed with a nod. "I trained the gel myself. Vain and manipulative she may be, but never a hint of a depression, even when we broke her legs that one operation." He reached for a leg of fried chicken while summoning a few more slices of thickly-cut bread. "Didn't know ye were so observant, Weasley."

"Yeah, gotta be in my family." Ron burped and begged forgiveness and then put more fried chicken and peas on his plate. "Don't get far if you don't observe, sir. I mean, just look at Harry and the girls." He smirked around his spoonful of peas as Mad-eye gasped and choked, reaching over to thwack the man's back three times until the coughing fit passed. "Didn't notice, eh? Yeah, they keep awful quiet an', well, the girls are right wicked with their spells, don't you know?" He kept one eye on Mad-eye and cleaned his plate and then reached forward for a plate with two slices of apple pie on it.

"Ye won't say anymore, eh?" Mad-eye said with a glint in his magical eye. "Never saw anything," he said softly. "That Granger girl?" He laughed at Ron's nod. "Should've known. Do ye think she might have a few tricks up her sleeves about Tonks?" Ron nodded even more enthusiastically.

"Yesh," Ron said in a hail of crumbs. "I'll ask her when she comes down. She's the smartest witch of our generation, you know."

»¤«∞»¤«

The Carrow siblings shivered as one of the stairs in Hogwarts trapped them on a blind landing, Peeves popping in and out of existence to pepper them with slimy things and brackish water.

"How the 'ell we gonna find the werewolf whens we can't leave the damned building?" Amycus whined.

Alecto rounded on him and kicked him in the shins. "We're the law here, you blubberin' ninny! Start cursing that damned pooka or I'll push ye off and take me chances."

Peeves appeared again, with a bubbling, burbling cauldron swinging beneath him. He began singing, mesmerizing the pair by moving the cauldron back and forth in an arc.

_"It's not nice to hurt the kiddies_  
It's a vice to be so sour  
So some potion used to scour  
Your tongues an' eyes'll dim the glower..." 

He tipped the cauldron over the Carrows with a shout. They flailed their arms and cast spells wildly, hexing each other. Peeves swirled around them, shrieking with laughter.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§

~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.   
Thank you for reading. ~~~


	12. Swiftly Tilting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is so powerful, it can open doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what else can happen?

The Power the Dark Beetle Knows Not

 

Severus squirmed and his eyelids fluttered closed whenever the butt plug bumped against his prostate. He'd never thought he'd be so randy that he'd consent to inserting something guaranteed to keep him on the knife's edge of orgasm, or that he'd have to do so or otherwise he'd be against any horizontal surface, surrendering to Remus Lupin's masterful passions...or doing the same to that wicked werewolf. Severus had to bite back a moan at the images that were flitting through his mind.

"I would have thought sex toys were to remain in the bedroom."

Severus looked up from the potion he was creating, searching for the voice.

"Here, Snape." Severus looked up and to the right, into a hazy scene with mysterious ruins and flickering bonfires in the distance. "Wager you never thought to see me again?"

Severus almost dropped his stirring rod into the potion in surprise. "Sirius Black? What the hell are you doing in one of my paintings?" he shouted even while one part of his mind kept count of how many widdershins stirs he had done. 

When he reached twenty-one, he removed the stirring rod from the centre of the potion and removed the cauldron from its low fire. "Now that I'm done I'm not going to waste all my hard work for your amusement. Tell me why you're suddenly roaming the paintings of the House of Strangers." Severus crossed his arms over his chest, clenching his buttocks and feeling his neck and cheeks flush.

Sirius laughed and leaned against an artistically eroded pillar. He smirked as Severus ground his teeth. "Snape, you turn the loveliest shade of mortified I've ever seen." He looked from one side of the frame to the other. "Where's Moony? I just wanted to let him know something odd happened to the Veil." He polished his fingernails against his shirt and waited...

"What in Merlin's tatty robes are you talking about?" Severus shouted. He stalked toward the painting and poked it emphatically.

"Hey, hey, now!" Sirius stood up and waved his hands around. He cleared his throat. "Fine," he huffed out. "You two buggering bunnies seem to have touched off some kinky good sex magic." Sirius grinned and leaned forward. "Seems there's a warm breeze blowing _out_ of the Veil. I think you and Moony should investigate, especially since he'll need you to get into the ministry. Might be something Harry could use."

Severus rocked back on his heels, a considering look warring with a lustful shiver on his face. He swallowed. "Why should I believe you, Black? You've never been of any use to me." He glared, one eyelid fluttering in a tic.

"Let's put it this way, Snape: I may be dead, but I'm no longer mad. I may not like you, but Moony, Remus loves you and from where I'm standing that's not a bad thing. I've been freed from a great many things." Sirius grinned, and Severus could feel a bit of the prat's vaunted charm. "'Sides, seems you have some pretty nubile lovelies around here and I'm feeling the love. So to speak." He turned and began walking into the painting's misty background. "And since your Great Aunt Helga's a fine figure of a woman, even for a portrait, I thought it'd be a good idea to pour oil on our troubled waters." He disappeared from view, his barking laugh lingering behind him.  
Severus seethed and winced. Torn between ire and passion, he bit his lip and then sent off a Patronus.

»¤«∞»¤«

Bellatrix gazed into her scrying mirror. Granted it was crazed with cracks and it was scratched, but it had been her mother's and it was an heirloom. She shook it from side-to-side, trying to see someone with dark hair moving down a brightly lit hallway, but the face never appeared except in the portion of the mirror missing silvering on the back. She scratched idly at her Dark Mark, whimpering when it didn't hurt.

"Roddy," she called out. "Rodolphus! Come look at my mirror. It's broken." She shook it from side-to-side.

Rodolphus bit his lip and winced as the enchanted nipple clamps reacted to Bellatrix's choice of words. _Broken_ was the keyword to make them bite down harder. He had to try three times before they loosened their jaws and fell off, the pain exquisite...until his wife screeched again.

"Coming, coming," he shouted back. "Though I'd be coming now if you hadn't interrupted me again," he muttered as he tugged on his shirt. 

"What do you want, Bellatrix? I was _busy_."

She held up the ancient mirror. "Fix it, Roddy. You know shinies better than me. Do we need to put it in the wardrobe again?"

He rolled his eyes. "Bellatrix, do you remember what I told you about that?" He reached out and snatched the mirror from her hand. "We are real wizards. We do not need a wardrobe or a mangy lion to use powerful magic." He held the mirror in one hand and drew his wand out and swirled it in the air above the cracked looking-glass.

"But, Roddy, we could use a cold-hearted bitch witch, you know you said that," Bellatrix whinged, her eyes fixed on the slowly melting and solidifying mirror.

"So, you were listening, eh?" He handed the recreated mirror back to Bellatrix only to have it shatter again as soon as she looked into it.

"Fix it, Roddy, again."

Rodolphus thought longingly of his nipple clamps and the Light witch tart he was going to meet later in Hogsmeade as he grabbed the mirror and attempted to heal the cracks. For the umpteenth time. A task which he knew was futile, but one doesn't point that out to a madwoman, especially one's wife, who one happens to be cheating on.

»¤«∞»¤«

Once Bellatrix had wandered off with her less cracked looking-glass, Rodolphus donned his nipple clamps. He put on his best dark wizard's robes and ran through the headquarters to the Apparition point. Without a backward glance, he entered the circle inlaid in the stone floor and thought about the Hog's Head Tavern and his piece on the side.

He landed with a muttered curse as he tripped over a goat and slid through mud and muck. "Bloody goats! Bloody shite!"

"Oi! What 'er you doin' in my goat pen?"

"Fuck you, old man. I'm here to do business." Rodolphus climbed over the goat pen fence and pushed past Aberforth. 

"Then you'd better learn to Apparate, arse." Aberforth pulled out his wand and sent a Stinging Hex at Rodolphus' butt. "Just so you remember I own this place and it's neutral ground. For now."

Rodolphus tossed a two-fingered salute over his shoulder as he pulled open the tavern's back door.

»¤«∞»¤«

"There you are," Rodolophus said in what he thought was a sultry voice. He slid into the booth across from his lover.

"Nice of you to show up." The woman glanced up from her pint of ale, eyes changing from brown to violet. Her lips grew fuller and darker, as if stained with blood, and Rodolphus' eyes flickered down and he licked his own, wishing that were so. "I've got our room upstairs."

"Why don't we just cast Notice-Me-Not charms and have at it right here?" he asked as he patted the scarred, sticky table.

"I want a bed, damn it! I pulled splinters from my arse for a week after that last time." She chuckled softly and reached for his hand. "Although the getting of them _was_ well worth it at the time. Now, let's go upstairs. I've got to get back to the Ministry soon." They slid out of the booth, fingers entwined. Neither one noticed several pair of eyes—some alive, some painted—watching their exit.

»¤«∞»¤«

"Oh, gods, woman! You have the strongest hands I've ever felt," Rodolphus groaned.

The woman kneeling on the bed simpered and pulsed her hand around the silky, hot penis in it. Her other hand was tugging the short and curly hair of his bollocks. Then, she sneezed. And, her hand squeezed. Hard.

Rodolphus spent himself with a shout and fell back across the bed.

The hand still wrapped around his wilted manhood seemed to change. Rodolphus turned his head, mouth open to speak and moaned. His lover had disappeared and in her place was someone he'd thought long dead. "You're dead!" he hissed.

The hand clenched tighter and Rodolphus whined and tried to pull away. It was a mistake.

"Aiee!" he screeched.

"Lestrange, you're a fucking perv, you know that, don't you?" the man said, his grip firm, very firm.

"Potter, let me go. Let me go!"

James Potter sat up, squeezing until Rodolphus was a whimpering ball. "Now, you're going to tell me anything I want to know." He leaned close and whispered, "Or would you like me to make certain you never use this," James tugged Rodolphus' cock, "again?"

"What-what do you want to know?"

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§

~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~


	13. Feast and Famine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Severus can't keep their hands off each other and strange things are happening in other parts of the Wizarding World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only so much a body can take.

All You Need Is Love, and Magic, and Lube

 

Remus knocked peremptorily on the wall, startling a figure that looked remarkably like Sirius Black snogging Little Bo Peep.

"Hello there, wizard," Bo squeaked out as she straightened her shepherdess costume.

Smirking, the tall, dark-haired man turned to face Remus. He wiped his mouth and thanked Bo Peep...and laughed at Remus' gobsmacked look.

"Hi, Moony. Surprised to see me?" Sirius rocked back and forth on his heels, one hand sweeping out to fondle Bo Peep's behind. She swatted at him and flushed in mortification.

"I'm not that kind of girl, mister!" she hissed and turned away, her three lambs butting their heads into Sirius' thigh as they gambolled in her wake.

"So...Snape, huh?" Sirius asked with a laugh. He sat down on a convenient stump and crossed his ankles and arms.

"Since when do you have a portrait?" Remus asked bemusedly.

"Oh, Moony. Honestly." Sirius shook his head. "Snape's much quicker on the uptake."

"Honestly, yourself, you dead prat!" Remus growled.

"Fine. You need to find Snape and go to the Ministry, to the room with the Veil. There's a warm wind blowing _out_ of the Veil and it's brought something with it." Sirius leaned forward. "It might just help Harry."

Remus shook his head, searching through the words for a lie and not finding one. "You'll be here when we return?"

Sirius laughed his barking, rolling laugh. "Oh, yeah. I heard some lovely stories about Great Aunt Helga and I wanted to introduce myself." Remus rolled his eyes and turned smartly on his heel, then he turned back.

"I need you to get a message to her, then. Tell her to ready the house for a special event in the next few days. There will be some guests of significance, and some teenagers, too. I'll find her later." Remus hurried away as Sirius stood up and stuck his hands into the back pockets of his denims.

"Hurry, Moony, and hurry back..."

»¤«∞»¤«

"Severus!"

Severus let the door close behind him as he turned at the sound of his name. "I was just coming to get you."

"Sirius—"

"Yes, Black is wandering around my paintings searching for my great aunt and trying to seduce anything that moves. I know." Severus leaned close and let Remus kiss his cheek. "How are you?" he asked softly.

"My cock is ready to explode." Remus wrapped his arms around Severus and nuzzled into the fine dark hair. "How are you?"

"Filled, but incomplete." Severus turned his head and pressed his lips to Remus'.   
"We'll need to do something about this," Remus groaned, his hips rolling against Severus' hip.

"Before or after visiting the Ministry of Magic under Polyjuice?" Severus murmured, his concentration fraying at the stimulation.

"Who shall we be? Tinker, tailor, solider, spy..."

"John le Carré?" Severus quipped. "A man of knowledge. I knew there was something more than your body that attracted me." Severus stepped back. "Come with me and we'll take our doses and take the edge off before we storm the Ministry."

"You haven't told me who we're going to be," Remus said.

"We're going to be ghosts," Severus replied and pulled Remus after him.

»¤«∞»¤«

"Hermione, is Ginny looking more, um, ah, sexy to you?" Harry asked. He gave a widdershins flourish to his casting and watched in satisfaction when the house-elf head separated from the plaque on the wall.

Hermione looked up from her research, a couple of quills stuck in her messy bun. "Now that I think on it, perhaps. I mean..." her words faded away as she began calculating something in her head. Harry cast another removal charm, trying to repeat his widdershins twist once more.

"You're right!" Harry's spell went off-course and they both cringed at the sharp odour of burned house-elf head.

"Harry, look at me. Can you keep your hands off me?" Hermione stood up.

Harry shoved his wand into his back pocket and turned around. He took an involuntary step toward Hermione. "Ah, I don't think so." He rubbed his hands on his denims. "My palms are sweating."

"Mine too," Hermione whispered as she reached toward Harry.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked as he pulled her against his body.

Hermione smiled softly. "No, Harry, I think things are finally going right," she breathed against his lips.

»¤«∞»¤«

"You said we're going to be ghosts?" Remus followed Severus into his bedroom, fingers fumbling with the buttons on his vest and then shirt as Severus just ran the tip of his wand up the endless buttons and his robes and clothes parted.

"Yes. We're going to be Founders." Severus shrugged out of his robes and then slowly toed off his half-boots and then shimmied out of his trousers. He turned around and showed Remus that the butt plug was still inside him by bending over the bed. He looked over his shoulder with a lustful look.

"I've changed my mind. I want you now and then we'll drink the damned Polyjuice. I can't think straight anymore," Severus muttered.

Remus tugged at his trousers and tore the button off his placket as he finally stopped his fingers from trembling. "Oh, Merlin, you are wicked," he breathed out. His trousers slithered down his legs and almost tripped him when he took a step toward Severus.

"Take your damned pants off, too, you dunderhead," Severus said in a silky voice. He looked over his shoulder and Remus' breath stopped. Severus' eyes were dark, shining pearls in his flushed face.

"You look good enough to eat," Remus gasped out as he finally got naked. "Brand! Bring me a bowl of whipped cream and some chocolate!" Remus suddenly shouted. The house-elf popped in with a covered platter, set it on the floor near Severus' bed and popped out, all without a word.

"He's very well-trained, isn't he?" Severus quipped. Then he yelped as whipped cream plopped onto the middle of his back. He started moaning when Remus licked and smoothed the cream into his skin. Then he whimpered as Remus worked the butt plug out.

Soon, Severus was sticky, and turned on to such a feverish pitch that he was babbling. "Fill me up, damn you! I need you now, Remus, now!"

Remus chuckled against Severus' back, two fingers scissoring and twisting inside Severus' arse, brushing every so often across the man's prostate. "Stop teasing, Lupin!" Severus whined.

"Are you certain, Severus?" Remus growled into Severus' ear. 

"Yes!"

"Then say the magic word and remove my cock ring," Remus whispered.

_"Open Sesame."_ Remus gasped as the ring loosened and then turned into mist. 

Legs shaking, Remus pushed inside Severus carefully, his fingers pressing into Severus' skin so hard there would bruises later. "Oh, gods....so good..."

They moved in counterpoint for a moment, both of them too sensitive from their constraints, then they found their rhythm and the sound of slapping skin, moans and pleas, and grunts filled the room. Remus flung out one hand and summoned a bar of chocolate and set it between his body and Severus', the heat and friction melting it between them.

"Not a cake, Remus," Severus moaned as he stiffened and his muscles clamped down on Remus' cock.

"You're my dessert, love," Remus whined. He plunged into Severus' grasping heat and then came with a shout. _"Mine!"_

Severus moved just out of the wet spot and shivered as Remus disengaged gently and then set about licking at the chocolate they'd melted. He turned his head and chuckled tiredly. "Need something for energy?"

Remus smiled against Severus' back and took a few licks before answering. "If I'm going to be a ghost I'll need all the help I can get."

»¤«∞»¤«

"What more do you want to know, Potter?" Rodolphus whined.

James tied the jute twine around Rodolphus' cock and bollocks with a feral grin. "I want to know who needs killing, Lestrange. Starting with your wife."

»¤«∞»¤«

"Alecto!" Amycus shouted.

"Here!

"Can you see anything?"

They were wandering in the Forbidden Forest after being chased from Hogwarts Castle by Peeves the Poltergeist.

"It's bloody dark out here!"

"Shut yer gob, you big girl's blouse," Alecto hissed. "There's things'll eat us if they hear you."

Something large crashed through the underbrush, making the siblings jump and shriek. 

"Amycus! Stop shootin' off Stunners, you prat!"

"I thought I saw a monster!" Something roared nearby and suddenly Amycus was draped over his sister. "Did ye see it? Did ye?!" he shouted. He shook her so hard that her spells were striking the trees around them.

"Will you stop it, you idjit?!" She put her wand up over her shoulder and cast _Incarcerous_ on Amycus. He slid off her with a grunt.

"This forest is not for the likes of you," a gravelly voice said from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Alecto shouted. When two centaurs slowly ambled out into the faint light, she began swearing. "Bloody Hogwarts! At least yer not a werewolf."

"If it is written in the stars, you will meet one soon." One of the centaurs notched an arrow and gestured toward the darkness behind them. Alecto gave an outraged scream and furiously began casting hexes.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§

~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~


End file.
